


Letters to the Stars

by infxrmus (infirmus)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chatting & Messaging, College, Diary/Journal, F/F, Gen, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, References to Illness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infirmus/pseuds/infxrmus
Summary: The lives of six children of Alola told through exchanges of messages, notes, and other written documents.





	1. (Hau/Gladion) Longing pt. 1

**Hau's letter to Gladion:**

"Gladion,

Alola! I hope you respond to this. I can't reach out to you through your phone or online, so I guess I'll just resort to writing to you.

I'm really worried, and on top of all that, I'm getting really sad after not seeing you for so long. I feel like I've almost run out of ways to reach you. I know there's always the option to visit you in Aether Paradise, assuming you're not busy. Of course I've already tried that, but you weren't there. Wicke told me you were at a conference in Unova at the time. It was last month, if I remember correctly. I even left malasadas as a gift (I hope you got to eat them). I guess should have just asked you if you were going to be there before I visited.

Gladion, please come to Melemele island if you can. I know I should have just gotten straight to the point, but I would feel queasy just thinking about it. I wanted to write other things for me to feel better at least. I hope you understand. You see... Gramps ... He passed away the other day. I guess ... his old age finally got to him. I miss him already. Just a few hours before he gave out, he was still laughing with us and listening to me sing. My mom is still devastated over what happened, so I offered to help her arrange the funeral.

Right now, the entire island is mourning, we've prepared a wake for him at the ruins. I would really appreciate it if you could stop by for this and maybe for his rites, too. I'll even take care of your place to stay. But if you can't, then I understand. I know you're busy. I'm just doing what I can to keep in touch.

Ah, there, I've said it. I guess at this point I'll just be waiting for your response, Gladion. Don't forget to take care of yourself, okay? Don't overwork yourself. I know being president is demanding and difficult. We're here for you if you need us. We really miss you here in Melemele. I miss you... I really miss you...

Thank you for taking the time to read my letter. I hope I see you soon.

Hau"

 

* * *

  **An entry in Gladion's journal**

"I received a letter from Hau today saying that Hala has passed away. May his soul rest in peace; he was such a wonderful and inspiring person.

Truth be told, I've wanted to go to Alola for a while now. I've just been held back by constant work and appointments with my therapist. But I will go, if only to pay my respects to Hala and see the others again. Maybe Hau has even written to Lillie and she'll be there herself. I should talk to her about this.

On that note, I truly miss my sister; I wonder how she is doing. It's been a few days since I talked to her, and a few months since I've seen her. She's been quite busy with college lately.

Hau, on the other hand, is another story altogether. We haven't met in three years, for reasons that took place during bitter times. I hope that when do I see him again he will forgive me for all the wrong I’ve done to him in the past. He doesn’t deserve any of that.

Yes, I care for Hau. The problem is, I never really get to show him that I do. I intend to fix that, make up for all the lost time. He did say in his letter that he misses me. To be honest, I miss him too.

I suppose those are all my thoughts for today. But I would like to impart with one question I've had in mind since I decided to leave my home in Melemele island:

Do I really love Hau? Or is it just because he has given me his hospitality and companionship, that I feel like I am forever indebted to him?

I hope I settle these thoughts eventually. As much as I want to let him know, I should first make up my mind. That’s it for now, I suppose."

* * *

 

**A hastily-written to-do list in Gladion's log:**

\- Approve proposal for lab expansion

\- Rewrite literature review

\- Consolidate research data

\- Therapist on Saturday (1 PM)

\- Book a trip to Alola on Sunday (10 AM)

\- Cancel RSVP for Kanto conference ASAP!!

* * *

 

**Ilima's texts with Hau:**

Ilima: How are you feeling, cousin?

Hau: Hi :) Better, I guess. Thanks.

Ilima: Good to know. And auntie?

Hau: Still a bit shaken. Also ….. she’s trying to convince dad to come home.

Ilima: Oh.. So is he coming home?

Hau: I don't know. I mean, he had it rough with tutu before. Can't imagine what's going on in his mind right now.

Ilima: I see. Didn't you mention you've wanted to see him? Have you tried talking to him?

Hau: Mom said I should just leave it to her, but you're right. I've been wanting to.

Ilima: I hope that gets resolved soon.

Hau: Thanks, cuz. Where are you right now?

Ilima: I'm at the PC in Hau’Oli.  

Hau: Can you buy us some drinks for later? I'm just here at the twins’ house.

Ilima: Alright. See you.

* * *

 


	2. (Selene/Lillie) Welcome

**Selene’s texts with Lillie:**

Selene: Hey! How’s the first week of the semester?

Lillie: It was good. I’m already buried in papers though ;_;

Selene: Awww that’s okay! At least you’re graduating soon. I still have a few years, huhu.

Lillie: Is Nurse Joy treating you well back there?

Selene: Yeah. But she’s been stricter with me lately. I’m taking Pokémon Center duties lately and she doesn’t like it when I entertain … er, admirers? Fans?

Lillie: Haha! :p Gotta keep it professional.

Selene: Not easy being popular ;)))

Lillie: uuuuhhhhh....

Selene: Kidding. Oh, brb! Elio’s here and we need to be somewhere in a while.

…

Selene: I know you’re busy but please answer your phone. I need to tell you something important.

*calling [Lillie]*

….

*call with [Lillie] has ended*

Selene: I’ll pay for your travel.

Lillie: You don’t have to!

Selene: Hau and I insist.

Lillie: Oh, well, alright. Please extend my sympathies to him for now. I won’t be able to call him yet because I’m still in class. After this I’ll pack up and catch the next trip. (hugs and kisses)

Selene: Okay, love you.

Lillie: I love you too…

* * *

 

**Selene’s texts with Elio:**

Selene: Morning sleepyhead!! On my way to the Marina to pick up Lillie. I hope you didn't give Hau and Ilima another problem to take care of.

Elio: Ok sis be safe.

Elio: ...Wait what are you talking about?

Selene: Uhhhh, you left bottles on the porch last night.

Elio: Ah, that. But that wasn’t me. That was Hau.

Selene: Oooooh. Sorry. Then you better make sure he's okay! If you need medicine I have some in my drawer.

Selene: Lillie's arriving soon. We'll go back ASAP.

Elio: Take care, you two.

* * *

**A card attached to a gift to Hau:**

Hau,

I know it’s hard for you right now but please stay strong. You know you are our sunshine but we understand that sometimes you just can’t share your light with the world. Take some time to rest if you need to; we are here for you. Be strong!

Love,  
Elio, Selene, and Lillie

 

* * *

 

**A short tribute in the Melemele Island bulletin**

Today the entire Alola region is in deep sorrow after the passing of the beloved Kahuna Hala. His wake is currently being held in Iki Town, Melemele Island, which had been under his care and leadership for over 20 years. The late Kahuna will always be remembered as a caring, positive, and passionate friend and father figure to many. Trail captain Hau expresses utmost gratitude to those who have shown their love and support to his grandfather. Kahuna Hala’s remains will be buried in Hau’oli Cemetery this Saturday.


	3. (Hau/Gladion) Rising Sun

**Lillie’s texts with Gladion**

Gladion: You sure you don’t want to stay here at Hau’s place?

Lillie: I’m fine here at Selene’s. Besides you might need some alone time with Hau.

Gladion: What do you mean?

Lillie: You know… you might want to settle some things.

Gladion: Oh, please. Don’t I deserve my sister’s company?

Lillie: Aww, don’t take it the wrong way now. We’re always together during the weekends and I make sure of that! I just meant like you might want to spend some more nights there in case there’s something you want to talk that’s only between you two.

Gladion: I’ll settle that someday. He still needs time to recover.

Lillie: Which is why he needs you more than ever!!!! See how much he’s been trying to reach out to you? Why not acknowledge his efforts by fixing what needs to be fixed??

Gladion: Okay, okay. I’ll do what I can.

Lillie: Good! I’m just here if you need anything. :)

* * *

 

**Ilima’s letter to Hau**

Dearest cousin,

Kahuna Hala may have left us, but he is still with us in spirit and in memory. Wherever he is, I’m sure he is happy knowing he has lived his life graced with love especially from you. When you first went on your island challenge, back when I was a trial captain, I remember him being so excited for you. He told me that you were his greatest treasure that he just couldn’t wait to show to the world. And see, here you are now, exactly as he said: a great trainer and leader in your own right, and a friend to all.

I just want to tell you a few things, some of which we might have taken for granted in our recent conversations. I hope this is okay with you.

The people of Melemele are going to need a new Kahuna soon. If you ask me, there is one person I know who rightfully deserves the title and that is you. Not because you are Hala’s grandson but because you are an inspiration and a source of strength to many in the island. I would put my trust in no other. As I’ve sworn to the guardian upon leaving my captain position, I will accompany you to the ruins to be blessed. When you are ready, that is. Let yourself heal first.

On another note, how are you and Gladion? You two seemed really tense the other day. I hope everything is alright between the two of you. If you ever need to talk to anyone about him, I will listen. If I remember correctly, you two had a falling out some time ago; just tell me if I can do anything to help you with that. If you have anything to ask me, I will do my best to answer.

That said, do not be afraid to fall in love… or fall in love again, for that matter. Yes you were young back then but that doesn’t invalidate anything. I know you two care for each other deeply; perhaps it just wasn’t the right time.

I know you, Hau. You are always brave enough to try again, to embark on new adventures. And I will be here to remind you that. We’ve always been like brothers growing up, and I’ll continue to be so to you. We may not be family the way you and Hala were, but we are family nonetheless.

Take care of yourself, dear cousin. I am always here. Let us continue to grow together, both in days of sunshine and of darkness.

Love,  
Ilima

* * *

 

**A small note left by Hau on Gladion’s bag**

Good morning, Gladion! I will just go to the ruins with Ilima. Don’t worry about me. There’s breakfast at the twins’ house (Lillie will be there too if she hasn’t told you already), so be sure to go there, okay? See you later.

* * *

 

**Posts in Festival Plaza**

@ilimaaltheo: You’ve been through so much, yet you’re still as strong as ever. I’m so proud of you, Hau! You’re going to be a great kahuna! Here’s to more adventures together.

@aether.lillie: I along with everyone here in Melemele am happy to congratulate the new kahuna! We love you so much! Cheers.

@meliodic: Tapu Koko has decided and we couldn’t agree more.

@moonstar: ( _caption underneath a candid photo of Gladion putting the kahuna’s robes over Hau’s shoulders_ ) My best friend is so beautiful. Behold, people of Alola!! You go, Hau!!

@royalkukui: ( _caption underneath a picture of Hau and Kukui on the stage in Iki Town_ ) Look, it’s Z-Powered Form Hau!

@akalasblossom: ( _caption underneath a photo of the former Akala captains at Mallow’s restaurant_ ) We just heard the news… Dinner is on us ;)

@silvady_00: Celebrations are great but are even better when they’re for you. Best wishes, kahuna.

 

* * *

 

**A memo released to the Island Council**

Alola!

Due to recent events, including the passing of our beloved Kahuna Hala and the stepping down of Elite Four members Olivia and Kahili in order to focus on personal matters, the need to convene has arisen yet again. Some aspects have been resolved such as Tapu Koko choosing Hau as the new kahuna of Melemele Island, but even this requires discussion and briefing. And so, there will be another general assembly for us overseers of the Island Challenge and the Alola Pokémon League.

We will tackle the following:

  * Appointment of Hau as the new kahuna
  * Appointment of a new trial captain
  * Nomination of new Elite Four members
  * Concerns regarding the facilitation of the Island Challenge



The assembly will be held at Malie Garden on Saturday noon.

Thank you for your attention and cooperation.

Sincerely,  
Professor Kukui  
Director and founder  
Alola Pokemon League


	4. Resolutions

**Minutes of the general assembly of the Island Council**

  * Prepared by: Prof. Burnet
  * Presider: Prof. Kukui
  * Venue: Malie Garden, Ula’ula Island
  * Attendees: Prof. Kukui, Prof. Burnet, Selene, Elio, Hau, Ilima, Kahili, Olivia, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Acerola, Nanu, Molayne, Sophocles, Hapu, Gladion



**Agenda 1**

Hau is already familiar with some of the ceremonies led by a kahuna from Hala. Still, he needs to know the other duties of a kahuna as well as the scope of his authority. As such, Prof. Kukui will guide Hau during his first few months as a kahuna.

**Agenda 2**

One of Ilima’s students who just finished her trial seems to show potential. There is also a boy from Iki town taking the lead among the neighborhood children. We need to evaluate the performance of the children and consult the kahuna of Melemele for the final decision (deadline is in two weeks).

**Agenda 3**

The list of nominees and their information is attached. This is to be deliberated on by the current champion and the league director.

* * *

 

**Attachment:**  
Official list of candidates for three (3) Elite Four positions  


Name: Mina  
Type specialty: Fairy  
Occupation: designer

Name: Guzma  
Type specialty: Bug  
Occupation: property custodian

Name: Selene  
Type specialty: None  
Occupation: student

Name: Ilima  
Type specialty: Normal  
Occupation: school teacher

Name: Kiawe  
Type specialty: Fire  
Occupation: assistant manager

Name: Hapu  
Type specialty: Ground  
Occupation: kahuna

Name: Mallow  
Type specialty: Grass  
Occupation: restaurant owner

_Compiled by: Elio  
Status: for deliberation_

* * *

 

**The final list of new Elite Four Members**

Alola!

I, the current champion Elio, with the guidance of director Professor Kukui, am pleased to announce the new Elite Four members of our esteemed Pokemon League. After a thorough deliberation, we have decided that the following trainers will be succeeding the positions honorably left behind by Kahuna Olivia, Miss Kahili, and the late Kahuna Hala.

The first is Trainer Guzma, a bug-type specialist. He is the current head property custodian of the Trainer’s School. He has recently helped Professor Kukui in organizing a small afterschool program in which trainers can observe Pokémon doing various Z-moves and learn about them.

The second is Hapu, kahuna of Poni Island. She has been kahuna for seven years, and her leadership and hardworking nature have been constantly validated by the residents of the island. Hapu is a ground-type specialist.

To complete the roster is former trial captain Mallow, who is a grass-type user and owner of a family restaurant in Akala Island. Acquaintances dub her adventurous and resourceful not only in her culinary works but also in her training and battling.

Thank you and here’s to another successful year of the Pokémon League.

Signed by:  
_Elio_

Approved by:  
_Prof. Kukui_


	5. (Elio/Ilima) Drift

 

**An entry in Ilima’s diary**

Today was not the best. I want to help my friends so bad but I am also very tired. One of my students said that I suddenly turned pale during class, much to my embarrassment. Elio had to leave training to take me home after that. As a result, my supervisor suggested that I drop some of the workload I have at the moment. I don’t know, perhaps it’s just the transition that’s causing me to be all over the place. I might be able to handle things better when this is all over. I really just want to spend time with my friends, and I’m hoping that I get to do so soon. 

 

* * *

 

**A company’s response e-mail to Elio**

23 September 20XX

Mr. Elio ___________

After a thorough review of your application for the position of sales associate in Gracidea Store (Hau’Oli City), we regret to inform you that you did not make the cut for the final interview. There was an overwhelming amount of applicants this quarter, most of which have had more work experience. As such, we have chosen to accommodate them instead.

Nevertheless, we would like to express our appreciation for your interest in being part of our company. Consider that there will be more openings for other positions in the future. Thank you for choosing Gracidea, and we wish you the best.

 

* * *

 

**Elio’s texts with Selene**

Selene: Oh dear sorry I couldn’t answer right away! Night shift :’(

Elio: It’s alright. By the way, are there any job openings at the PMC?

Selene: Hmm. None as far as I know.

Elio: Yeesh, okay then. I got rejected by Gracidea. FUCKING GRACIDEA. First the Mega Mart and now this. Aren’t courier jobs in demand these days? What the fuck is this job market??

Selene: Whoa chill!! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU.

Elio: Really?

Selene: Not at the PMC. But look!

Hau’oli City Battle Buffet

 **LOOKING FOR:**  
BAR MUSICIAN  
for Weekday Nights and Weekend Mornings

Contact: _______________

Elio: Wow. That was quick.

Selene: Hahaha. This is just the place for you!

Elio: Too bad. I haven’t played in a while…

Selene: Ugh, that shouldn’t be a problem for you. So, this or unemployment??

Elio: OK. You got me there. I’ll try this one out.

Selene: Hell yeah you will!!

 

* * *

 

**A poster around Hau’Oli City shopping district**

**LIVE MUSIC NIGHTS!**  
**At the Battle Buffet**

 **Acoustic performances by Elio**  
Starting September 30, 20XX  
Every 8 PM – 12 MN


End file.
